mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Films
Mustache Maniacs Film Co. has made several films since 2004, all of which are listed here. Many of them are available to watch on YouTube, with a small selection also available on Vimeo. Almost all of them are archived on DVD and digitally. Live Action Films The following Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films are live action films. While many of them are narrative films, some of them are documentaries or vacation films. *Indiana Jones and the Forbidden Mayan Temple (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Egyptian Tomb (2004) *Com 50 (2004) *TBC News: The Volcano Blows (2004) *Our World: Islam (2004) *Trip to LEGOLAND (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Leopard's Treasure (2004) *Storybook (2004) *Riding a Horse (2004) *Ryan's First Holy Communion (2004) *The Big Race (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Tikal (2004) *Monterey Bay Vacation (2004) *Mom's Surprise Party (2004) *Com 50: Peril in Iran (2005) *Com 50 and 007 (2005) *Travel Town (2005) *Indiana Jones and the Heart of the Dragon (2005) *Spotlight Night (2005) *Kilroy Was Here! (2005) *Dr. Daniel M. Bermudez: All About Animals (2005) *Alpha Team vs. The Black Cat (2005) *Marching Through History (2005) *Jolly Roger and the Pirate Queen (2006) *Old Home Movies (2006) *Com 50-3: Raid on Central Island (2007) *Shootout! (2007) *Snow! (2007) *Mystery at Shady Acres (2007) *The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres (2008) *From Sea to Shining Sea (2009) *The Collection of Past Vacations (2010) *Worcester Cold Storage Warehouse Fire (2010) *Station 9 (2010) *Theme Park Visits (2011) *Yellowstone: the Firestorm of 1988 (2011) *Mercury Rising In Our Oceans (2013) *Mustache Maniacs Film Co. - The First Ten Years (2014) *True Identity (2014) *Where it All Began (2014) * The Film That Changes Everything! (2015) * The Prince and the Pauper (2016) * Special Delivery (2016) * Spotlight Night - December 2006 (2016) * The Rented Christmas (2016) * The Holiday Spotlight Night Spectacular (2018) Animated Films The following Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films are animated films. Some of them were released under the name of the now-defunct Brick Tales branding, while others have been released under the new in-house animation company Drawn to Life Animation, established in 2013. Others have been created in collaboration with CarTOON Shack. *The Roulette Match (2005) *Remember the Alamo (2005) *Plankton Strikes Back! (2006) *Plankton: Burner of Books (2008) *Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo (2008) *The Adventures of Legoman (2009) *A Very Patrick Christmas (2009) *Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile (2010) *Wonders of Buoyancy (2010) *When Barrels Fly (2010) *The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2011) *Freddy and Joey Teaser (2011) *An Afternoon at the Zoo (2011) *Space Attack (2011) *Freddy and Joey in Corn Farm (2011) *Forest of Fear (2011) *Seeing Eye Robber (2011) *A Battle to Remember (2011) *Animation Reel 1 (2012) *Gone Ice Fishin' (2012) *Night Guard (2012) *Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops (2012) *Late for the Soccer Match (2012) *Air Strike (2012) *Animation Reel 2 (2013) *Motion Design Animations (2013) *A Friend of the Police (2013) *New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable (2013) *Sam 'n Bob Brawl: The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards Commercial (2013) *A Bite of MyJobs (2013) *The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2014) *Solarum (2014) *Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients (2014) * The Kingfisher (2015) *Attack of the Fifty-Foot Hamster (2015) *Alms Pouch (2015) *Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle (2015) *Rift (2016) *Ninjago: Visions of Memories (2016) *New Year's Resolution (2017) *Mustache Maniacs Film Co. is Coming to LEGO Dimensions! (2017) *Clone (2017) *The Third Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (2017) *Ocean of Fear (2019) *The Pen (2019) *Pharaoh's Quest: The Curse of Amset-Ra (2019) (Not Yet Released) *Patrick: The Movie (2020) (Not Yet Released) *A Future in the Past (Not Yet Released) *Van Helbrick and the Monster Fighters (Not Yet Released) *Alpha Team: Mission Deep City (Not Yet Released) *Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (Not Yet Released) *B.I.O. Corps (Not Yet Released) *Mysteries of the Arctic (Not Yet Released) *Legends of the Universe (Not Yet Released) *Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo: The Adventure Retold (Not Yet Released) *{Confidential Project} (Not Yet Released) Shows The following are Mustache Maniacs Film Co. shows, which feature multiple episodes based around reoccurring themes, or around company history. *Mystery Lego Theater 3000 (2007) *Backstage Showcase (2016-Present) *Art Demonstration Show (2017) *Studio News (2017) *Our Dead Movies (2018-Present) Unreleased Films The following Mustache Maniacs Film Co. films were never released. *TBC News Report (2004) *Aunt Mini's Revenge (2004) *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Chumash (2004) *TBC News Report Redux (2004) *Cops Series (2004) *Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy (2004) *Legoman: The Crafty Clown Caper (2005) *Medal of Honor (2005) *Wild West (2005) *The Vikings (2005) *Knight's Kingdom Movie (2005) *Star Wars Fan Film (2005) *Unnamed Christmas Special (2006) *The Nifty Fifties (2008) *Ghost Pictures (2009) *Captain Redbeard's Lost Gold (2009) *Alpha Team: The Movie (2009) *The Incident on Boulevard 6 (2009) *Black Friday (2009) *Officer Spot (2010) *Bear in the Woods (2010) *Red Jungle (2010) *Mission: Klaus (2010) *Freddy and Joey in The Duck and the Strawberries (2011) *The Freddy and Joey Movie (2011) *Making Tracks (2011) *The Invention of Bear-Train Cavorting (2012) *The Hit Man (2012) *Tenth Anniversary Dance-Off (2014) *Legoettes Take Manhattan (2014) *Our Good Neighbor (2015) *One Hundred Dollars (2015) *Speeder (2016) *LEGO Island: The Animated Series (2016) *Cedric's Siege (2016) *Between Takes Set Reviews (2016) *Hunted: A (Not) Bigfoot Story (2017) *Kingfisher Rising (2017) *Win An Island! (2018) *The Bartender's Tale (2019) Fan Films The following films were made by Mustache Maniacs Film Co. fans. * Johnny Thunder's Big Vacation (2012) * Heron Miles and the Vacation of Boredom (2012) * The Holiday (2012) * Thank You Mustache Maniacs (2012) * Northern Illinois (2012) * Frantic Antics (2013) * The Lightning Fast Pun! (2013) * The Parasite Slip Up (2013) * Alex and the Lion (2013) * A Delicious Example of Human Animal Interaction (2013) * A Hunter and His Dog (2013) * The Deadly Mission (2013) * Lego Wild West (2013) * A Poem for Mustache Maniacs (2014) * Mustache Maniacs Film Co. E-Card Contest Entry (2014) * Happy 10th Anniversary Mustache Maniacs (2014) * A Greater Cost (2015) * Murder in the Karoo (2015) Category:Movies